No sabras lo que te paso o en un lugar lejano
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: es un fick principalmente philiaZeros y las otras parejas tipicas pero con un desarollo no muy comun!, y es un solo capitulo... digamos que se trata de situaciones extremas...


**No sabrás lo que te paso...**  
  
-Por tu amiga Naoko!-  
  
-En un lugar lejano, pero de verdad lejano, no como esos lugares lejanos a los que se tiene que llegar en avión... si no de verdad, verdad lejanos... Au!!!!!, eso me dolió...  
  
-Miauuuuuu... miau (quieres darte prisa!!!!)-el gato de extraño e insano color verde le había dado un zarpazo en el tobillo a nuestro mal narrador.  
  
-Si, si, como quieras... solo bastaba con decirlo, uf... -el hombre miro a los otro cuatro "verde insanos" gatos  
  
-Miauuuuuuuuuu (un lugar lejano...)-dijeron a coro  
  
-A, si, si, eso... bueno, como iba diciendo-su vos tomo nuevamente ese tono sexy y misterioso que tienen todos esos malos de serie de animación japonesa en la cual estos malos son verdaderos, ¿cómo decirlo?, Pedazos de carne andantes, si saben a lo que me refiero... bueno, este tipo era también un pedazo de buena (y mejor) carne que e visto y... me desvié del tema ¿no?- en aquel lugar vivía, no, mejor es decir, vive una linda mujer con un niño pequeño y de ellos se tratara esta historia o mejor dicho, para ellos va a ser esta fiesta, va a ser muy divertido, ase mucho tiempo que no hacia una fiesta, me voy a divertir en grande.-se paro de su asiento y fue a una ventana cercana, miro al horizonte y no pudo evitar una sonrisa maléfica que le sentó de maravilla...  
  
-Y que are yo señor-dije muy divertida por lo que dijo mi amo-que are...  
  
-Tu serás mi mensajera y me ayudaras a preparar todo Nao-se volvió hacia ella y paso una mano por mi pelo liso-de acuerdo  
  
-Sí mi amo... -y puse mi mano sobre la suya.  
  
-Miauuuuuu.... Miau.... (esto será divertido amo)-dijo Lg y lo acompaño el asentimiento de sus compañeros gatunos "verde insanos" nisa, yama, san, phi.  
  
Una risa maléfica se oyó en toda la torre.  
  
En otro lugar lejano a ese, pero no tan lejano como la ves anterior...  
  
-¡¡Ay, no!! ¡He creado a un monstruo!  
  
-Ya vasta señorita Ameria, no le siga el juego al niño... o por lo menos no grite como el pequeño Vargarf, es normal para él ya que es solo un niño, ¡pero usted!-A Philia ya le estaba dando un patatús de esos malos cuando toma té de manera obsesiva, solo ver como Vargarf se levantaba como frankenstain del suelo y daba gritos al aire y golpes infantiles contra Ameria.  
  
-¡Cálmate Philia, es solo un juego de niños, déjalos vivir!-Lina se estaba divirtiendo de verdad con todo esto, es realmente divertido ver a todo el grupo reunido aunque sea por unos días, además representaba comida gratis... un paraíso.  
  
-Tío Gaudi... ¡yo soy mejor con la espada que usted!, ¡lo sé porque e estado practicando!-Vargarf se dirigió hacia Gaudi muy serio-lo reto a un duelo-solo faltaba que se sacara un guante blanco y lo golpeara con este. (N de la autora: en mi país a todo el mundo que no sea de tu familia pero sea de la edad de tus padres o más se le dice tío o tía al igual que a los hermanos o primos de tus padres.)  
  
Vargarf le paso una espada de madera y el saco otra para él. Acto seguido se pusieron en posición de lucha. Con otro niño de 7 años, él, hubiera bajado la guardia, pero Vargarf era un dragón que unos años atrás lo hubiera destruido con los ojos cerrados... quien sabe, dicen que "Juana segura vivió 1000 años".  
  
Eso si, lo que el espadachín (Gaudi, no Vargarf) no sabia era que un demonio muy lindo y cruel los estaba espiando... planeando un plan maléfico para destruirlos o al menos sorprenderlos a todos... era el plan más perverso y maléfico, tanto así que les diré como es para que puedan sorprenderse de lo maléfico...  
  
1º Gaudi planea asestar un golpe  
  
2º avanza un paso  
  
3º un pie extraño que aparece solo una milésima de segundo y se interpone  
  
4º esa milésima de segundo basta para que el pie de Gaudi llegue después que su cara  
  
5º Vargarf, con los ojos cerrados, le pega al aire y sale victorioso  
  
Un plan maléfico e infernal, tan malo que es peor que cruzar la calle por la mitad... o fumar en un parque... o sea es sencillamente malo. Pero tuvo un defecto... que el demonio no calculo bien la fracción de segundo y en la mitad de su maléfico plan, el se tropezó y cayeron dos cuerpos... además de otra gran falla... el pequeño Vargarf no cerro los ojos, es mas, al ver a Ceros, hizo una mueca divertida y asentó un golpe que alcanzo al estomago de Gaudi y la cabeza de Zeros, cayendo ambos de espaldas al suelo.  
  
-Hola tío Zeros-Vargaf saludo con la mano a Ceros quien solo veía estrellitas, no era que ellos se cayeran mal, de echo el demonio sentía un chispazo de agrado de ves en cuando por el chico... solo un chispazo porque después se acordaba que el trato de matarlo ase algún tiempo.- ¿qué te pareció el golpe?  
  
-¿Que demonios haces aquí demonio?-Philia se puso furiosa-¿Tratabas de hacerle algo a mí bebe?-grito descontrolada  
  
-No, Philia, ¿cómo crees que le podría hacer algo a este niño?-le iba a tomar la cabeza pero Vargarf bajo haciendo que Zeros perdiera el equilibrio- Ay!-grito antes de caer  
  
-Mira... ¡si hasta se parecen!, ¿que opinas Zelgadiss?-Ameria tomo el brazo de Zelgadis  
  
-Yo... -Zelgadis más rojo que una zanahoria-cof, cof... -se quedo mirando como el demonio corría tras Val-Si... tienes razón.. Philia se puso rígida.  
  
-Sí, sí mira es igual... -Rina parecía sorprendida  
  
-Ey... tienen razón... -Gaudi también asentía  
  
Philia se puso pálida, luego... bueno.. paso por todo un arco iris de colores lindos y brillantes por su cara.  
  
-Los podrías pasar por padre e hijo, la verdad que sí...  
  
No importa quien o que hizo ese comentario porque todos nuestros protagonistas volaron por los aires luego de algo así como.......  
  
Booooom!!!!  
  
Mejor dicho todo el lugar voló por los aires...  
  
Todos cayeron en un cráter, o en el lugar donde antes había estado el café del lugar... ahora daba lo mismo...  
  
-Está ves si te enfadaste Philia-chan!!!-Zeros apareció atrás de Philia y le dio una palmada en la espalda-de verdad estaba extrañando tus estallidos tipo familiar...  
  
-Pero si recién anteayer estabas dando vuelta por la tienda haciendo enfadar a mamá, igual que la semana pasada o la antepasada...-Vargarf salió de un peñasco que saco Ameria  
  
Todos se voltearon a verlos... menos Gaudi que cayo de cabeza en un montículo de piedras y no pudo salir más.  
  
-Aaaaa... si yo sabia que detrás de ese odio hay amor... ya que el amor une al mundo... ya seas dragón... demonio... plantón o una esponja... el amor une al mundo- Ameria ya empezaba su discurso sobre como el amor hacia esto y esto otro... el significado de la vida, el adonde vamos o porque estamos... puras tonteras así que me las saltare...  
  
-Como te atreves a decir que siento amor por este/a lagartija/namagomi- como habrán notado, Zeros y Philia hablaron al unísono-¿Cómo me llamaste lagartija / maldito namagomi?  
  
-Los opuestos se atraen... –Zelgadis lanzo una acotación al aire... pero el "aire" llamado Philia lo oyó y le puso cara de pocos amigos-... eso dicen, pero no tiene que ser verdad... -acoto rápidamente... después de todo, no quería tener un cráter por cara...  
  
Antes de que todo se pusiera peor, cayo un gato de color, reitero, "verde insano" encima de Philia que solo atino a sacar a su "masa" (masita para los amigos") y lanzar golpes al aire que ocasiono una pequeña lesión de gravedad en Zeros quien cayo de espaldas.  
  
-Lg, Lg... miau miau... ven aquí, kitty, kitty...-el gato salto de la cabeza de Philia Hacia la cabeza de un Zeros todavía inconsciente y luego a la salida del cráter-Hola señores... señoritas-hizo un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- Yo soy Nao y les vengo a dar una invitación...-La chica debería tener entre 17 o 19 años, tenia el pelo negro trenzado con 2 mechones salidos, uno en cada lado. Su expresión era divertida y algo seria- Todos están invitados a este gran evento... ¡habrá comida, bailes, entretención en vivo!, ¡¡¡¡lo mejor de todo es que no pueden decir que no!!!!  
  
Todos, incluyendo Gaudi que se consiguió salir del hoyo, la miraban con cara o de extrañados o de que se trae esta tipa haciendo esto... o en el caso de Zeros una expresión "mira que lindo vuela el pajarito".  
  
-No me miren así que ya vamos a empezar...-4 gatos verde insanos mas salieron de la espalda de la chica y se reunieron en un circulo en los bordes del cráter.  
  
-Mauuuuuuuuuuu...-maullaron los 5 gatos  
  
-Señora de las serpientes tu que nos has brindado la eternidad danos un poco de tu poder para poder crear el mandato de mi amo... mmmm... señora de las serpientes que tu poder ondee me camino...  
  
-Maldición, es un conjuro de algún tipo-Zelgadis, como siempre, tenia que repetir lo obvio...  
  
-Lo contrarresta... – pero antes de terminar una burbuja negra los envolvió y los encero.  
  
-¡¡¡Mamá!!!-Val corrió hacia su madre, después de todo tiene 7 años...  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera de la burbuja...  
  
-¡¡Listo!!, ahora un pequeño ritual para asegurar el hechizo...-Saco una figura de una dama envuelta de serpientes esculpida en oro, una serpiente real, una barrita de incienso olor vainilla, un cuchillo y por ultimo 6 gorros y camisas que decían "The sneak rooks".-Déjenme ponérselas- los 5 gatos tenían una polera para cada uno y una gorra de medida, Nao también se puso la suya.  
  
-Mauuuuuuuuuuu-maullaron todos  
  
-Mmmm-murmuro Nao- ï 


End file.
